panjistanifandomcom-20200215-history
Panjistani Wiki:Privacy policy
=The 3 main Lahnda languages= Historical background. * Lahnda sub- groups.The varieties of Lahnda are: 1) Panjistani (Northern-Eastern lahnda,(NEL) or Northern Lahndi, Mirpuri, Jehlumi, Dhanni, Pahari-pothaori/potwari etc), 11) Seraiki(south-westren lahnda (SWL), southen lahndi,shahpuri, Derwali,Bahalpuri, Multani, etc), 111 ) Hindko (Kohtai, Jandali, Ghebi, westren lahndi, Chachi, Peshwari,North-Eastern Lahnda (NWL), etc) Since this artricle is about one languge, we would mostly consider Panjistani language, Modern Panjistani language. Introduction The name "Panjistani" comes from 'Panjistan' most probably meaning "the land of five localities or areas; namely Chakwal, Poonch, Mirpur, Jhelum and Rawalpindi/islamabad. Modern Panjistani language is based on a variety of stanstand dialect Mirpuri/pothwari of North-eastern Lahnda/north-eastern panjabi ascertained by m. afzal,london (in his LSP) and Sir George Gierson (in his LSI). It is widely spoken in the northern parts of Pakistan and in Kashmir, significant places are Greater Rawalpindi and Mirpur, Poonch, Chakwal, and jhelum. It is Psudo-officially written in the Perso-Arabic standardised orthography simliar to udru/sindhi scripts.Some speakers literate in Urdu often write mostly in Perso-Arabic style and do not sometimes regard Panjistani or other regional languages as literary languages. When in some cases Panjistani is written, the Perso-Arabic orthography is utilised or it is written in Roman Panjistani, which is used for the writing of Kashmiri/Urdu in Roman script. This is largely the case in the UK where a large percentage of panjistani speakers reside, who are found to constitute the majority of the expatriate Pakistani (from the Potohar plateau (or so-called panjistan region of northern panjab) e.g. Gujar Khan, Rawalpindi, Kahuta etc.) and kashmiri community. Panjistani (pothohari-mirpuri) is widely spoken and is used in many traditional poetry due to its richness, the most famous of which is by the poet Mian Muhammad Bakhsh (who wrote mostly what is now called Jurdgha or Estern Panjabi, by m. afzal, london,uk and others), whose poetry is still performed and enjoyed to this present day in nothern Punjab region and Azad Kashmir. Panjistani is an interestingly unique language that has some resemblance and close relations to Eastern or Jurdgha Punjabi, but more interestingly has Kashmiri/Dardic inflections to the soundings of the words and grammer, as earlier noted by Gierson. The expert m . afzal, london, uk; 1998 and a few others have been the first group of people to use the term "Panjistani" for this historic langauge. He has proposed recnlty that panjistani be divided into six main daicltcs. The six major dalicets of modern panjistani, ar as follows; 1/Mirpuri/eastern/pahari, M 2/Pothoahri/pothwari/Central, P 3/Dhanni/Chakwali, D 4/Jehlumi, J 5/Northern Shahpuri, NS 6/Poonchi/Northern, N Refernces: 1)"Panjistani langauge: Development from North-Eastren Lahnda (NEL), Mirpuri/Potwari cluster" by m. afzal,london, uk; 2001. 2) The 3 modern lahnda langauges and Eastern or Jurdhga panjabi and semi-officail status since 1981 :Hindko (Noth-Western Lahnda, sarhadi, peashwari,kohati), Panjistani ( Northern Lahnda,mirpuri-potwari) and Seraiki (Southern Lahnda,multani-bahwalpuri), London,uk ;1998 3)"The compromised position within the gierson and shcakle Lahnda sub-divions and classisfaction of Modren panjistani(Noth-Eastren Lahnda), Hindko(North-Westren Lahnda, NWL) and seraiki (South-Westren Lahnda,SWL), and "Eastern Lahnda" (or jurghda/Eastern Panjabi)" by m. afzal, london uk, 1997 "Modern Panjistani langauge from pothohary/mirpuri" by m. afzal, london, uk Conclusion It has been only been m. afzal, london, uk; 2004 and a few other experts who have suceesfully clarified,modified, unified and reformulated a different Model of clasification of Lahnda langauges proper sub-division and the relationships both with one another and also with Eastern or Judrgha panjabi and and the wider lanaguge groups within the North-Western Zone with Indo-Aryan family of lanaguges in south asia. .